Rose Payne
by nomuerta
Summary: Rose falls into middle earth and memories arise
1. Falling

Rose Payne  
  
A/N: Rose falls into middle-earth  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Rose Payne and the plot  
  
A/N: Review people!  
  
Chapter one: Falling  
  
  
  
I placed the Queen of the Damned soundtrack into my discman and put my headphones on,  
  
"I'm going for a little walk" I called to my flatmates and walked out of the house. I walked down to my favourite walking park and sat down on the one of the benches. I closed my eyes and started to sing along to one of the songs,  
  
"I killed a million petty souls but I couldn't kill you" I yelped in surprise as I felt myself fall. The fall was rather long so I ruled out that I was falling from the bench. Once I finally landed my head smacked a tree root rather hard and blackness enveloped me in a cold blanket.  
  
When I awoke I was still lying on the ground and my head was pounding. I groaned and slowly stood up. I stumbled slightly but up-righted myself with the help of the tree. I turned and I would have walked if three arrows weren't pointing at me. I froze and one of the people spoke,  
  
"What business do you have in Mirkwood?" I stood frozen for a couple of minutes then finally answered,  
  
"M-Mirkwood? I am not still in T-Tauranga?"  
  
"Do no try to fool us with your petty excuses! Seize her!" Before I knew it there was rope tied tightly around my wrists and I was getting half carried half dragged away. I did not know what was happening and I was scared, very scared. I was dragged to a small castle and led into a room fit for a king. In the middle there was a king and he was sitting on a large throne. The elves pushed me roughly down onto the ground and I looked up at the king,  
  
"We found her wandering the forest of Mirkwood, sir. What would you like us to do with her?" I closed my eyes and lay down on the ground, scared and tired. A pair of hands roughly stood me up,  
  
"Place her into the dungeons until I find out what she wants. Pass that here" The king said pointing to my discman. My only chance of survival was taken away from me and I was dragged down into the dungeons of the castle. I was thrown into the cell and the door slammed shut behind me. I quickly put my hands in front of me and started to undo the knot that they had tied. It had taken me about three hours until they were finally off and I sighed with relief. I walked to the door and looked at the nearest guard,  
  
"Excuse me, where exactly am I?"  
  
"Mirkwood Forest, Middle Earth" He sneered thinking I should already know that. I gasped,  
  
"D-Did you say M-Middle Earth?"  
  
"What do you think" I sunk to my knees and everything seemed to fit into place. I lay down on the cold hard ground and fall into an uneasy sleep.  
  
I awoke as the cell door opened and the king came in and threw my discman at me. It hit my head and I yelped in surprise,  
  
"What kind of devilry is this?" He yelled at me. I cowered,  
  
"Why is there only awful music about death and killing?"  
  
"It is from a vampire movie. This is from my time! I have travelled back in time somehow, you are in Middle Earth and I was in Earth. That is why I am dressed funny, why my music is different and why I even speak differently"  
  
"You should be killed for saying that, but I will just let the guards beat you so you can suffer"  
  
"No! Father, you can not do that. What if she is telling the truth, it will explain a lot" A man said who had long blonde hair and was clad in earth coloured robes.  
  
"Well it would, but what kind of devilry is time travel, Legolas?" My heart skipped a beat.  
  
"I do not know that answer, but leave her in my care and I will make sure she will not cause any harm to anybody" His father seemed to consider this,  
  
"Well if she causes any trouble she is put straight back in here and she will get beaten" Legolas nodded and he helped me out of the dungeon and led me to another room, two stories higher. Legolas closed the door and turned to me,  
  
"Is what you say really true?" I nodded,  
  
"I am in a time that is about five or six thousand years from now. No one is going to believe me and they will never let me leave here" I said sadly. Legolas looked at me sympathetically,  
  
"Get some rest now, my lady. You put your mind to rest and let me think of a way to get you out of here" I smiled weakly and lay down on the bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow I feel into a calm sleep.  
  
A/N: I know it's a long chapter, probably the longest that I will write…please R&R Tankies!!!!! 


	2. Running Away

Rose Payne  
  
A/N: Rose falls into middle-earth  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Rose Payne and the plot  
  
A/N: Review people!  
  
Chapter two: Running away  
  
I awoke the next day as Legolas gently shook me awake,  
  
"Breakfast is ready for you" I turned and saw a tray of food on the table next to the bed. I smiled and sat up then realised I was sleeping in his bed,  
  
"Where did you sleep last night?" I asked as I moved the tray onto my lap and started to munch on the food. Legolas smiled and sat next to my legs on the bed,  
  
"We have more beds in this house, my lady"  
  
"Hey, you do not have to add, my lady, at the end of every sentence I hope you know" Legolas laughed,  
  
"Well what do I put at the end"  
  
"Either nothing or Rose, for that is my name"  
  
"Rose. What a lovely name and it suits you perfectly" I smiled and finished off the last of my breakfast,  
  
"I suppose you elves bathe?" Legolas laughed again, it was melodic,  
  
"Yes we do and I have brought you a dress so you will look more like an elven maid" My eyes opened wide as he brought out a light purple dress with a white dress underneath,  
  
"That is too beautiful for me to wear!" I exclaimed  
  
"Nothing is to beautiful for a lady, would you like to try it on?"  
  
"Usually I dislike dresses but this one I think I might actually try" Legolas smiled and handed the dress to me along with some soap and a little jug of what looked like shampoo,  
  
"The bathroom is just over there, have fun" I smiled and walked to the bathroom.  
  
When I emerged I felt refreshed and clean. Legolas looked up and gasped,  
  
"Well you really do look beautiful in that dress" I blushed and looked down then up again,  
  
"We will have to get someone to do your hair. Come on" Legolas took my hand and led me into yet another room that had hair accessories in it. I sat down in one of the chairs as I was ordered to and waited patiently for another elf to enter. About ten minutes passed when an elf finally appeared and she got to work. About half an hour later my rib length blonde hair hung down my back in one long plait and a couple of flowers in it. Legolas smiled,  
  
"You look very beautiful now, Rose" I smiled and blushed again.  
  
"Come on, I am sure father would like to see you now" I was a bit reluctant but went anyway. Legolas led me to his father's chamber and we silently walked in. The king looked up and gasped,  
  
"Is this the girl we captured?" He asked, Legolas. Legolas nodded and beamed but stopped as the guards seized me.  
  
"What is going on, father?" Legolas asked frantically,  
  
"This girl is the work of the devil, she will be going in the dungeons where she belongs" Legolas was overtaken by anger and he fought the guards off,  
  
"Run Rose!" (A/N: How cliché is that) I ran as fast as I could. I ran down the steps quickly and ran out of the forest and along a dirt road.  
  
After a couple of days of running I looked around me to find a little village at my right. I quickly ran down to the nearest house and knocked on the tiny door. A small hobbit (I guessed) opened the door and looked up at me,  
  
"Do you want something" I knelt down to come face to face with the hobbit,  
  
"I am lost, can you point me in the direction of the nearest place with elves or men" The hobbit went back into his house and came back with a map,  
  
"Go along this road here and in two days you will end up in Rivendell" I smiled kindly at the hobbit,  
  
"Thank you so much, you have been a real help" The hobbit nodded and closed the door.  
  
I followed the road for two days and near the end of the second day I bumped into another elf, literally. I laughed a little and stood up and shook myself off,  
  
"Is Rivendell near?" The elf nodded,  
  
"I am just going there, follow me?"  
  
"Rose" I filled in. The elf held out his hand,  
  
"I am Elladan son of Elrond, pleased to meet you Rose daughter of?" I thought quickly,  
  
"Alakasha" I said quickly. Elladan nodded,  
  
"I think I have heard of your mother, is she an elf like you?" I frowned and felt my ears to see they were pointed. I hid my shock and nodded,  
  
"Yes she is, but she died when I was young and I never really got to know her"  
  
"I am very sorry"  
  
"Do not be, it is not your fault" There was an awkward silence until we reached the house of Elrond (another good guess)  
  
"How old are you, Rose?"  
  
"I am five hundred and twenty two" I replied. I actually answered this from a strange memory. No, that is not true, I have never been here before so it must be my imagination.  
  
"So you are young? I am sure father will allow you to stay here for a little while" I smiled,  
  
"Thank you, Elladan, you have been a real help"  
  
"Just make sure no body is looking for you" He joked. I froze.  
  
A/N: Will she tell him or not? R&R people!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Rivendell (ignore the chpt. name on the ...

Rose Payne  
  
A/N: Rose falls into middle-earth  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Rose Payne and the plot  
  
A/N: Review people!  
  
Chapter three: Soldiers and Legolas  
  
Elladan noticed me freeze,  
  
"Somebody is looking for you?" Slowly I nodded,  
  
"The people from Mirkwood"  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"Show my face. Legolas held the guards off long enough for me to run away. They were going to place me in the dungeon and torture me, I had to get away!" Elladan slowly walked over to her,  
  
"Well, we could just act like they will never come but they will so we must tell father. He will know what to do" I nodded slowly,  
  
"He will not hurt me will he?" I asked taking a small step back. Elladan shook his head,  
  
"He will do nothing of the sort. You will be fine, follow me" I followed Elladan into a big chamber that had an elven man in the middle.  
  
"Father, this child, Rose, is in a little trouble and I said we could help"  
  
"What trouble are you in?" Then I retold him my story, from the start saying that I did not come from this time. Elladan looked at me once I had finished,  
  
"So Alakasha is not your mother?" I shook my head,  
  
"I am sorry Elladan, I had to lie, I did not know how you would react"  
  
"Do not worry, Rose. You are granted a room in the house of Elrond. Elladan, show Rose to her room" Elladan nodded and led Rose to her room. Elladan was about to close the door when Rose spoke up,  
  
"I am sorry, Elladan. I did not mean anything by it"  
  
"I know you did what you had to. Just in future tell me this, please" I nodded and he closed the door. I lay down on the bed and I was about to go to sleep when the door opened and an elven maid walked in with a white dress and some soaps,  
  
"The bathroom is in the next room if you would like to bathe" I nodded, the elf laid the clothes on the table next to me and departed. I slowly picked up the items and dragged myself to the bathroom and bathed myself.  
  
I walked out of the bathroom and the first person I saw was Elladan,  
  
"I was just coming to see you" He said slowly taking in the site of me.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"There will be a council meeting three days from now and father would like for you to attend it, would you like to?"  
  
"What is the council about?"  
  
"It is some private meeting, is that a yes or no?"  
  
"It is a yes, I will attend. Who else will be there?"  
  
"I do not know, but I do think that there will be some hobbits, dwarves, elves and a wizard" I nodded and my mind flashed back to an old wizard with a long white beard, Gandalf was his name. I shook my head 'There goes my imagination running off with me again, well I will see then won't I' I thought. Then my mind flashed back again to my friend, Kylie, who had given me a book called 'The Lord of the Rings'. I had read the first chapter but then I stopped since it was a little hard to understand. Elladan looked at me funny,  
  
"What did you say about Gandalf?"  
  
"Oh, nothing" I muttered, turning slightly red. Elladan gave me a weird look but dismissed it,  
  
"There will be hobbits coming tomorrow, just thought I would warn you" Elladan joked,  
  
"Elladan! Father wants to see you!" Arwen called out. Elladan sighed,  
  
"Well I will see you around" He said then hurried after Arwen white Rose walked into her room. 


	4. Soldiers and Legolas

Rose Payne  
  
A/N: Rose falls into middle-earth  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Rose Payne and the plot  
  
A/N: Review people!  
  
Chapter five: Soldiers and Legolas  
  
I slept restlessly that night. I felt something bad was going to happen today and I did not like it at all. I awoke early in the morning, feeling uneasy. I bathed myself then walked out of the room. It was cold outside; it chilled me to the bone. Something bad was going to happen today, I could feel it in the air. I walked over to the marble fountain in the middle of the elvish front lawn. I peered into the water startled to see both my face and Elladan's. I spun around so I was facing Elladan,  
  
"You gave me a heart attack. What are you doing out so early?" I questioned  
  
"I am always out this early. I could ask you the same thing"  
  
"I could not sleep well. Something bad is going to happen, can you feel it in the air?"  
  
"I can, but I do not know what to make of it. Maybe those elves from Mirkwood have come to capture you"  
  
"I know," I looked down at the ground, "What should I do? I have done no wrong"  
  
"Do not let it trouble you, Lady Rose. Enjoy the wonders of Rivendell and then worry about the elves from Mirkwood when they arrive" Slowly I nodded in understanding. I sat on the edge of the fountain and gasped at the sight that was before me. The water was no longer crystal blue, it was a crispy yellow and the images were of men dying and ford's blazing in the horror of fire. I quickly backed away, feeling the blood drain out of my face,  
  
"D-Did you see that?"  
  
"No I did not. I will see something different when I peer into the crisp water. What you saw was the future or it could be the future. I have known people to have looked into the water and seen images of the past or images that have not yet come true, therefore making them images and only images. Do not tell me of what you saw, keep it in your mind and let no one pry it out of you" In that instant there were sounds of distant hooves,  
  
"They are coming" I whispered fearfully. Elladan looked over at me,  
  
"Go to the gate, do not let them pass into Rivendell" I nodded and quickly walked to the entrance gate. Upon arrival I was met by many elves on shiny white horses,  
  
"Are you Lady Rose?" The one at the front questioned. I nodded slowly,  
  
"Will you come on your own will or will we have to capture you?"  
  
"I will come on my own will," I said sadly, "Where do I sit?" The man moved forward in his seat and indicated behind him. Slowly I turned around and embraced Elladan,  
  
"I am sorry for all the trouble I have caused, tell your father that his welcome was much appreciated. Farewell Elladan" Elladan smiled weakly. He kissed my hand and helped me onto the horse,  
  
"Farewell Lady Rose, your presence will not be forgotten" I smiled and then the man turned his horse around and we rode back to Mirkwood. I knew what fate awaited me in Mirkwood and I was surprised that I hadn't already jumped off the horse. By nightfall we only had two leagues to cover so we rode on into the night. I was fairly tired when we rode into Mirkwood. The man helped me down,  
  
"Do not worry my lady, Prince Legolas is awaiting your arrival" My insides started to work properly again, my joy was raised and all my tiredness disappeared into thin air.  
  
"He is? Where is he?"  
  
"I will lead the way" The man took my arm and then led me into the castle and towards the end of the ground floor,  
  
"Here he is my lady. I will leave you two to enjoy each other's company" I ran into the room and leapt into Legolas's arms,  
  
"No harm is going to come to you, Rose, not with me around"  
  
A/N: You like? That was probably the bestest chapter I've EVER written!!!!!!!!! Hope you dudes and dudettes liked it just as much as me =D 


	5. Is that true?

Rose Payne  
  
A/N: Rose falls into middle-earth Disclaimer: I only own Rose Payne and the plot A/N: Review people!  
  
Chapter six: Is that true?  
  
"What happened to you after you ran away?" Legolas asked curiously as he set me back down. I then retold the events of what happened after I ran away,  
  
"So Lord Elrond took you in?" I nodded. "Is your father still trying to kill me?" I joked. Legolas looked serious though and I took that as a yes. I sighed,  
  
"I have done no wrong! Why must he hate me so much?"  
  
" You are different. You come from the future! And not just two or three years, but five thousand or even more years! That is strange and unnerving to my father. You must forgive him."  
  
"He will send me to the dungeons to kill me if he finds out I'm here. I can't stay here Legolas"  
  
"You can for tonight. Tomorrow we will be going to Rivendell for a council meeting where you will be safe," I was still uneasy, but shook it off. I nodded, trusting Legolas, but there was still something wrong in the air and I was scared. Legolas smiled and passed me some night-clothes before turning to leave.  
  
"Please do not leave. Can you please sleep in this room with me, because I am scared" I admitted to him. Legolas looked sympathetic and slowly nodded.  
  
"Just let me get my night-clothes as well" I smiled and nodded. I was glad to have company, I thought as I changed into my long, warm, white night gown. I climbed into bed and never heard Legolas enter again because I was very tired from the journey.  
  
I was awoken by the sound of yells and men grabbing my arms. I instantly woke up and looked around to see four men holding Legolas down and men surrounding me. I screamed in fear, they were taking me back to the dungeons!  
  
"LEGOLAS! No, please! Let go of me!" I cried frantically, to no avail. The men dragged me down to the dungeons and threw me in violently. I lay on the ground as they beat me, nearly to death. The only thing that made them stop was the king. He did not want me dead, just to suffer. As they closed the door, I started to cry. I was hurting so much and I just wanted to die. I wanted to be back at home, safe and not scared! I could feel blood coming out of my mouth and just wanted to die. My crying ceased as a knock was sounded, on my door.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
"Rose? Are you ok?" I decided to leave him in the dark about the beating.  
  
"As good as you can be when you're locked up."  
  
"I'm so sorry, Rose. I will try to get you out of there soon."  
  
"Don't worry about me. I probably deserve to be locked up. I mean why would your father lock me up for no reason?" I could feel the tears streaming down my cheeks and could head the sobs emitting from my mouth, but I did not feel attached to my body.  
  
"I'm scared Legolas! I'm really scared"  
  
"I know you are. Just wait a few more minutes and I will get you out of there" And with that I heard Legolas walk away from me. I just hoped that he would come back soon with help. I never knew if he did come back because I soon fell into the dark world of unconsciousness.  
  
When I awoke, I was lying on a soft bed and the first person I saw was Elladan!  
  
"Elladan! Where am I?" I asked groggily, looking around.  
  
"You're home and you're safe. You got quite a beating. Legolas said he was quite shocked to see the marks because you had said you were alright"  
  
"I did not want him to worry. I do feel a lot better now though" I realised. No blood was coming out of my mouth and my body wasn't aching all over. I was fine!  
  
"Well that's elven magic for you. And we did nothing"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You are elven, Rose. You healed yourself" Now back in my time I was into all the new age stuff and healing, but this was weird. If we were to heal ourselves we could not do it when we were unconscious and we could not do it so quickly. I then realised what Elladan said,  
  
"I am not elven! I am from the future! I can not be elven"  
  
"There was a reason as to why you were sent here, Rose. You are elven and you healed yourself" Right at that moment, Legolas walked in. I broke out into a smile,  
  
"I'm one of you, Legolas!" He grinned and hugged me.  
  
"I know! I am so glad you are alright. Why didn't you tell me that you were hurt?" I looked up at him and realised he was hurt (no pun intended).  
  
"I did not want to worry you. You were already worried enough, I did not want to add to that. I'm sorry" Legolas smiled,  
  
"It is alright. Tonight there is a festival and I would like to go with you. Would you like to go with me?" I smiled broadly. I was getting asked to a ball by Legolas! If only my friends knew! I then started to feel kind of sad, but quickly brushed it away.  
  
"Yes! I will!" I laughed and felt happy for the first time that I had arrived here. I looked at Elladan and he smiled happily at me.  
  
"Well looks like I might leave you two alone for a little while. Enjoy"  
  
"Thank you, Elladan. For everything" He smiled at me, kindly,  
  
"Anytime" And with that Elladan walked out. Legolas sat on my bed and held my hand in his.  
  
"There's something special about you, Rose. Something very special"  
  
"Well I am me" I grinned. Legolas laughed and held my hand tighter.  
  
"I was so scared for you when I opened the chamber to see you lying on the floor with your eyes closed and blood coming out of your mouth. I thought you were dead. I was so glad when Elladan said that you were just healing yourself. You looked so helpless and I just wanted to beat the guards that beat you" I smiled. Legolas was so much sweeter than the guys back in my time and I had no problem with that at all!  
  
"I would never leave you, Legolas, never. You are too special to me. I just don't think your parents are going to like me" I grinned. Legolas laughed and handed me a present.  
  
"What is this for?"  
  
"For everything my father has put you through" I opened the present and gasped. My discman was on the top of the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. It had a white undercoat and black material over it. The material was very silky but warm against my skin.  
  
"It's beautiful! I don't know what to say"  
  
"Just say that you will meet me outside this door at seven o'clock wearing that dress" I smiled,  
  
"It's a deal"  
  
A/N: Ok that's it! Sorry I haven't updated in ages but I'm very slack!!! Hahahaha.ok I'm over it! PLEASE R&R!!! 


End file.
